


Sergio's Favorite Pet

by RebaK1tten



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Crack Fic, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 22:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebaK1tten/pseuds/RebaK1tten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a prompt on a CM fic site awhile ago.  Sergio is the owner and has the team as pets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sergio's Favorite Pet

If Sergio had to choose, he’d say that his favorite pet human is Aaron.  Sure, Penny is such a clown and JJ is cuddly and Emily will always be special to him, but Aaron is such a little toughie.  When Sergio originally took him in, he was almost feral, always fighting with other humans, racing into buildings, guns blaring.  So cute.   

He’s much calmer now and doesn’t fight with everyone; it seems that his pack chooses which humans to fight a little more carefully. 

He had a mate for a while, Haley, and together they had a cub, Jack. But then a real feral human attacked and killed Haley. Aaron killed that feral with his bare hands and was pretty badly hurt himself; for a while Sergio thought it might be more humane to put him to sleep, but his cub needed him and with care Aaron recovered.

After he was injured and lost his mate, there was some jockeying for position of alpha in his pack, but it looks like Aaron is back in charge. 

Recently, it looks like he’s become interested in one of the neighborhood humans named Beth.  She’s young and pretty, but Sergio isn’t sure that he wants the expense of having another human and then probably another cub in the house.  At least when Dave and Spencer “wrestle” or Spencer and Derek (or Spencer, Dave AND Derek) there are no new cubs!

Sergio may need to take Aaron in and get him neutered. 


End file.
